


The Big Picture

by typoqueen



Series: Horror on the Holodeck [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Interrupted, Morning Sex, Multi, USS Voyager - Freeform, Victorian, gothic horror, oops they got interrupted, victorian london
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typoqueen/pseuds/typoqueen
Summary: The day after defeating Dracula, Janeway and Chakotay wake up next to each other for the first time. But their perfect moment is about to be shattered...
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Horror on the Holodeck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. I Don't Want To Be At The Mercy Of My Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3!
> 
> I hope you like it <3

Having been drunk on adrenaline and desire the night before, when Captain Janeway finally awoke, she was groggy and still exhausted. She also had to remind herself she hadn’t been alone when she'd fallen asleep. Next to her, sleeping soundly and incredibly handsome even in sleep, was her first officer, Chakotay. Sitting up a little in bed, Kathryn looked around the room and saw their clothes from the holonovel strewn about the floor and their comm badges laying side by side on the table across from the bed. She sighed, content with their newfound relationship, but still incredibly on edge about what this meant for the rest of the crew and her entire mode of working side by side with Chakotay on the bridge.

“Morning,” came the commander’s voice from behind her on the bed.

“Morning,” Kathryn replied, holding the sheets up around her naked body as if now was the time to be modest. She turned and lay back down on her side, resting her head on the pillow so she could gaze at his face for a little while. “We had quite the night, didn’t we?”

“We certainly did,” whispered Chakotay, reaching an arm around Kathryn to pull her in close. When they had shared a good morning kiss and she was nestled against his chest, Chakotay closed his eyes and smiled to himself. “It’s nice to wake up next to you.”

“I can tell,” came her reply, teasing him a little. Kathryn could feel his body close against her own, his hardness pressed against her stomach. Reaching a hand between them, she began to run her fingers across his bare skin, slowly making her way down his chest, to his stomach, and then even lower…

Chakotay groaned, moving his hips against her to urge her on, but as soon as he moved, Kathryn stopped her gentle touches.

“Ah ah ah... Keep still,” she ordered him with the most commanding whisper Chakotay had ever heard. 

Pulling back slightly, Chakotay looked at her with mock hurt on his face, but a twinkle in his eye told her he was more than up for playing this particular game. He kissed her deeply with a gentle hand on her face, and then shifted his position in her bed so he was laying on his back. The commander raised an eyebrow as if to challenge her, and put his hands behind his head so he could look contentedly at the woman he adored so much.

“Are you going to stay still now?” 

“Perhaps. Are you going to keep using your Captain voice in the bedroom?”

“Why would I stop? You seem to be enjoying it, Commander.”

It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t enjoying it. Chakotay couldn’t hide the fact that he was unbearably aroused, especially with sheets so thin leaving nothing to the imagination. And besides, Kathryn already had her hand against his skin again, stroking delicately downwards to find her prize. And it was a prize, after all, for she had well and truly won his heart and soul and every delicious inch of him.

Chakotay tried to remain still while she teased him, concentrating on his breathing instead for a little while. But soon her soft, teasing touches became too much, and he was moving his hips in time with her motions. She didn’t seem to mind now, especially when he reached down and tucked her hair behind her ear, trailing his hand down her neck, and shoulder, and arm to catch her wrist and tug her closer. Her face was millimetres from his own now, and Chakotay wished he could pause this moment and capture the longing in her expression, to keep it forever.

The unending insatiability of her desire was filling every space in Kathryn’s head. She looked down at Chakotay and kissed him once before moving her mouth to his neck to gently bite at the sensitive skin there. There was something unnervingly familiar about that action that almost made her shudder- too close for comfort, perhaps. She remembered the feeling of Dracula drawing blood from her own neck, nearly giving in to the slight claustrophobia that he memory brought with it, but she pushed the image from her mind so she could focus. Instead, she swung one of her legs over him and positioned herself above him, still with the sheets tangled up around behind her. With one hand either side of Chakotay’s head, Kathryn leaned down to kiss him passionately, holding absolutely nothing back.

“Oh-  _ finally _ ,” boomed a nasal, sarcastic voice from somewhere else in the room. “I thought I’d be waiting a century for my cunning little plan to work.”

The eye roll that Janeway exhibited was so intense that Chakotay thought her eyeballs might get stuck up there. He cringed, recognising who that voice belonged to, and instantly went soft. Propping himself up on his elbows, he waited for Kathryn to draw up the sheets around herself and climb off of him.

“What the  _ hell _ ...” the Captain seethed, glaring across the room at the intruder. “...are  _ you _ doing here?”

Sitting there on her sofa with his legs crossed and one arm draped across the back of the seat, Q grinned smarmily at them both. The omnipotent alien looked far too smug with the scenario he’d interrupted, and Kathryn did not like it at all. She made sure that her naked body was completely covered and tucked the sheets under her armpits. The only thing stopping her from jumping out of bed and pummelling Q with her fists- naked or not- was the fact that Chakotay had a supportive hand on her back, silently letting her know it was alright.

“Oh, aren’t you happy to see me, Kathy? Aren’t you grateful!?”

“Grateful!? For being interrupted while  we _ \-- _ ”

“No, silly. For setting you two lovebirds up in the first place! I made it all happen. I’m quite proud of myself, Kathy. You know, I knew how you felt about each other long ago. It just thrills me that I could be a part of you finally consummating your love!”

“This is inappropriate, Q. Could you at least give us a few minutes alone to let us get dressed?” Chakotay asked, although he knew it was futile to even suggest that the alien could respect their privacy.

Q huffed and puffed, playing at pretend annoyance. With a click of his fingers, Q had clothed both the Captain and her first officer. The pair rose from her bed feeling incredibly awkward. Kathryn approached their visitor while Chakotay decided to make the bed; he definitely didn’t want to be a part of that conversation.

“Luckily for us, you weren’t there for the… first  _ consummation _ , Q. Now please could you explain what exactly you want from us?”

“Are you sure about that?” 

Smirking at Kathryn, Q suddenly shifted and he became a small, blonde child. Beatrice. Another shift and he was Lucy in her burial gown, all hissing and bloody fangs and long, straggly hair. One more shift and he was Dracula himself, tall and domineering, dressed darkly with even darker eyes and the most sinister glare. The sight of him made Kathryn jump out of her skin and she took several steps backward.

“How dare you!?” Hissed the Captain, undeniably furious. “This is such an invasion of--”

“Darling, hush. I got what I want- to see you happy! You and your delightful little toyboy got to have some thrills, didn’t you?" Q shifted to look like himself again, much to Janeway's relief. "You had your adventures and your smoochie-woochies? It was all by design, Kathy. The last time I saw you, I sensed your needs weren’t being met. I knew what you wanted, what he wanted, and _bam_. You’re in love.”

“You expect me to give you gratitude for taking control of my private life?”

“Well… yes. I did you a huge favour!”

“At least now we don’t have to investigate potential malfunctions in the holodeck,” Chakotay interjected, trying to focus on the positives.

“You  _ bit _ me!”

“You enjoyed it,” teased Q, winking at Janeway.

“That is enough. You had your fun, now you can go. I have a ship to run.”

Kathryn rubbed her forehead, desperately trying to make everything make sense in her head. She was perplexed, angry, and deeply upset all at once. Did this mean she didn’t really love Chakotay? How much of their time together was even real? Her feelings? His feelings? There was no room in a relationship with a Captain for there to be any doubt, that much she was sure of. They couldn’t be together if it wasn’t real, and part of her was glad that Q had revealed himself to be the puppet-master in all this now, rather than in six months' time when it was too late to undo anything. If her emotions toward Chakotay were fabricated by Q’s powers, then she would have to put a stop to all of this immediately. The very thought of it pained her, and she developed an instant headache.

“I just want to make sure you’re grateful, Kathy. Just one little 'thank you' and I’ll be on my merry way. Or do you need something else before you’ll be totally  _ satisfied _ ?” Q asked, shooting her a menacingly flirtatious look, suddenly shifting appearance again to look like Chakotay. “Maybe two at once, hm?”

If she hadn’t been utterly furious with Q, that might have actually worked on her. Two Chakotays? That  _ would _ be fun. But she had to consider the real Chakotay, who was now staring at the imposter with one hand on his hip, completely unimpressed.

“No, thank you, Q. One Chakotay is more than enough for me. I really would appreciate it if you could stay out of my personal life. It’s hard enough as it is to balance everything I have to do as the ship's Captain.”

“Fine. But if you don’t show some appreciation soon I’m going to have to assume this isn’t good enough for you.”

“Thank you, Q, for your… _excellent_ matchmaking.”

“Honestly, Kathryn, that just didn’t feel sincere at all.”

The alien, showing faux despair, snapped his fingers again, and suddenly Captain Janeway and Chakotay found themselves dressed in lavish Victorian apparel and standing in the most extravagantly decorated ballroom they could have ever imagined. Large, skillfully painted portraits adorned the incredibly high walls, which were lit up by gas lamps and candles on golden fixtures and fittings. The floor was marble, polished and shining. Across the room as a large table full of sumptuous treats and glasses of champagne. Milling around the room were aristocratic ladies and gentlemen, gossiping in corners, admiring one another's expensive attire, walking about the room with their friends, or spinning beneath the enormous chandelier to a waltz from a live string quartet that simply begged to be danced to.

Janeway and Chakotay looked at each other in shock and indignation, then at their clothes, then around the room to see where Q was. His disembodied voice rang in their ears.

“Just play out this next chapter, until you realise why I’ve done this for you. Once you realise how generous I am, you'll thank me properly! Then I’ll leave you to write your own stories.”

“Oh, Q!” Kathryn growled, frantically trying to see where his voice was coming from, but it was too late. He was nowhere to be seen, and his voice could be heard no longer.

“Something tells me we’re not getting out of here until we play his little game, Kathryn,” Chakotay muttered under his breath, catching the eye of a tall, handsome man who began to saunter in their direction.

“Fine. Fine. If this is what he wants, I suppose we have no choice.” 

“Hello. How lovely to meet two new acquaintances at one of my parties. Two very _lovely_ acquaintances at that,” the handsome gentleman said with a smile as he approached them. 

The young man bowed deeply, clearly trying to impress them, and then rose to smile again. He held out a hand towards Kathryn, and she noted his precious looking rings and the exuberant lace at his cuff which matched the plume at his throat. Reluctantly, Kathryn put her hand in his and watched with curiosity and discontent at the young man stroked her fingers with his thumb.

“Enchanté,” he whispered, bending to kiss her hand with lips as soft and pink as rose petals in June. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Dorian Gray.”


	2. I want to use them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting at Dorian Gray's party as Janeway and Chakotay decide to give in to temptation, one delicious bite at a time.

The way he said his name was like dripping honey; Kathryn knew instantly that he was going to be part of the main event in whatever Q had planned for them. Annoyingly, The Picture of Dorian Gray was not a novel she had read, nor was she particularly familiar with the entire story. She knew the concept and the ugliness attached to the character, though, and instantly felt herself tense up. Forcing a polite smile onto her face, she nodded at him and went on to introduce herself and Chakotay.

“I’m Kathryn Janeway, and this is my… friend, Chakotay,” said the Captain, still unsure of how to label their relationship, if it even needed labelling at all. She eyed him to see his reaction, but there was none. The commander was clearly in ‘game mode’, thankfully for Kathryn. That was a conversation she’d put on the shelf until they could be themselves.

“Ah, I see. I think I know exactly what kind of friends you are. Worry not, my dears, nothing is out of bounds at my parties. Nothing at all,” replied Gray, beginning to walk away from them with a sly grin on his face. As he sauntered into the crowd and a young man and woman each took one of his arms, he looked over his shoulder to add on: “Give in to temptation- you’ll enjoy yourselves, I assure you!”

Turning to look at one another, Kathryn and Chakotay shared a worried look that dissipated into smiles and laughter. Despite everything, they still had their sense of humour. They had accepted the fact that Q could basically do whatever he wanted with them, and that protesting would be useless. Kathryn knew enough by now that playing along would likely earn them the results they desired; to be back on their ship. Chakotay seemed to be of the same mind too, and even slightly leaning towards actually enjoying the situation.

“Well, I have no idea what we’re meant to do here. At least with Dracula I’d actually read the damn thing,” Kathryn said, gesturing at the party unfolding around them. There was such raucous laughter filling the room, but she had no idea what was so funny. 

“I suppose we could start by getting a drink and seeing where that takes us?” Chakotay asked, offering an arm to his Captain and motioning toward the table across the room.

“When in Rome, I suppose,” she grumbled reluctantly.

After Kathryn had taken his arm, the pair of them walked carefully around the edge of the room, avoiding the dancing pairs in the centre. A few of the other groups of people eyed them suspiciously as they made their way past, watching as they made their way to the copious rows and rows of champagne flutes lined up on the tables. White and gold tablecloths covered mahogany wood, with crystal tableware set on top containing all manner of intricate little dishes. There seemed to be nothing savoury at all- everything was some kind of dessert, covered in chocolate or cream or sugar.

“This really is all kinds of temptation,” said the Captain, allowing her eyes to wander over all the delicious food before her as she picked up a glass of champagne.

The pair of them clinked their glasses, something which felt oddly familiar to them despite being in such an alien situation. Their eyes were locked as they took a sip, relishing in the moment with one another. The champagne was light and delicious, and the bubbles seemed to ignite like tiny fireworks sparking pleasurably on their tongues. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t synthehol. Kathryn quirked an eyebrow at Chakotay and he grinned back at her before finishing the glass off in one swig. 

“Maybe we should do as he said?” Chakotay asked, although it was mostly a rhetorical question. Neither of them doubted for a second that if they wanted to get out of here, they’d have to do as they were told, or at least pretend to play along with Q’s little game.

“Give in to temptation?”

“Exactly.”

“And what is it that tempts you, Chakotay?”

“Many things,” he answered quietly. With one hand hovering above the multitudinous desserts, Chakotay’s eyes flitted back and forth between the food and his Captain as if he was weighing up a very serious decision. Eventually, he selected a miniature chocolate eclair, holding it by one end so he could bring it to Kathryn’s mouth.

At first she hesitated, but seeing the playful look in his eye, Kathryn parted her lips and let him put the tiny pastry in her mouth. Chakotay’s thumb lingered a little while against her bottom lip, and both of them held eye contact while she slowly appraised the eclair. There was something so intimate about that moment that Kathryn felt it had almost been improper or dirty, somehow. She was thankful there was nobody they knew around to see them.

The flavour of the eclair was incredible. The chocolate was rich and smooth, the pastry had just the right texture, and when she bit into it the cream from the centre burst forth against her tongue with its velvet caress. It was the best one she had ever eaten, and she savoured every delicious second it was in her mouth. Kathryn realised her expression must have been a sight to behold, because Chakotay was laughing at the fact she was enjoying the dessert way too much. Swallowing quickly, Kathryn swatted at his arm.

“Stop it,” she said with a laugh. “That was better than sex.”

“Oh, really?”

“Mmhmm…” 

Kathryn had picked up a ripe, juicy looking strawberry from the table which had been coated in chocolate. She dipped it in a bowl of whipped cream, scooping up a rather excessive amount. When she looked up at the first officer, his eyes were wide and he was smiling widely with anticipation. She offered it to him, watching his face as he had done to her before. He took the entire thing in his mouth and kissed her fingertips before biting through the red-pink flesh of the little fruit. It was sweet but tart, and the tartness cut through the chocolate with the most delightful tingle. Chakotay closed his eyes for a second to truly enjoy every little thing about the morsel, the taste, the texture, the sound it made as his teeth glided through it. The Captain had no idea what she was expecting, but when her first officer all but reeled from how amazing it tasted, she couldn’t help but laugh as he had done as well.

“Well,” Chakotay sighed afterwards. “I don’t think I’ve ever tasted a strawberry quite like it. I wonder what makes this food so amazing?”

“Probably that it’s not real,” Janeway replied, instantly regretting her choice of words. Of course everything was real. She didn’t want to shatter the illusion she was enjoying so much. There was part of her that wanted to sink her bare hands into the bowl of cream and eat it all to herself, to let Chakotay put the entire plate of eclairs in her mouth one after the other, to drink every drop of champagne she could get her hands on, and simply enjoy every little temptation laid out for her. But she exercised restraint, looking up at Chakotay with a calm smile and a knowing look in her eye.

“Hey, you’ve got a bit of… chocolate. Just there,” whispered Chakotay, reaching out to touch the side of Kathryn’s face and brush his thumb over the tiniest fleck of chocolate by the corner of her mouth. He put down the champagne flute he had been holding so he could hold her face in both hands and kiss the spot where the chocolate was. 

As outrageous as it seemed to be giving in to temptation and playing right along with Q’s game, or whatever it was, Kathryn felt unable to resist. She put her own flute on the table as well, leaning in to the kiss with her whole heart and soul. She wasn’t sure what she was even thinking any more, it was all a jumble of thoughts and desires, and every one of them was about Chakotay. She allowed herself to get lost in the moment, in him, in the meeting of their lips and the way he pulled her closer. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and run her fingers through his hair, and at the same time he encircled her waist with one of his strong arms. Every time they kissed she felt more and more in love with him, and less and less able to pry herself away. She couldn't abide how much she seemed to crave him, how she was at the mercy of her emotions. As she kissed him hard, unable to stop, she wished her friend Tuvok was there to offer her some sage advice and be the voice of reason she so desperately needed.

“I’m so glad the two of you are having fun,” came a voice from somewhere to the side. 

Dorian Gray had somehow rid himself of the two young party goers that had been hanging on his arm earlier, and he now stood next to Janeway and Chakotay, watching as they kissed. The handsome young man seemed intensely intrigued by them, one finger tapping his chin while he pondered what next to say.

“Sorry, I, uh- we got carried away,” Chakotay offered, a little flustered.

“Not at all,” replied Gray with a friendly smile. “Like I said, nothing is out of bounds here. I wouldn’t have interrupted you at all, but I wanted to come over and let you know the entertainment is about to start in the next room, if you’re interested in joining me.”

“How thoughtful of you. We would love to join you. Wouldn’t we, Chakotay?”

Janeway was slipping too easily into this role, completely giving over to everything she thought Q wanted from her. Her reasoning was that if she was going to be thrown into a ridiculous simulation then she would have to be ridiculous to end it. Or at least, she assumed that would work in this situation anyway.

At her acceptance, Dorian Gray’s face lit up with joy. Such genuine, beautiful joy that Kathryn felt sunbeams radiating from his face and warming her heart. She smiled back, and felt the tension in her shoulders releasing. It was oddly calming to see him smile like that, even though he was a perfect stranger, and probably quite fake as well, if he wasn’t just Q himself in disguise and messing with her head. The warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach had her quite giddy, so it was no surprise that she took his arm immediately when offered and was being swiftly whisked away into the next room. Looking over her shoulder at Chakotay, Kathryn mouthed for him to hurry up, offering a little half-hearted shrug as an apology. 

The first officer smirked playfully, watching her walk away for a second, and then caught up. Once he had walked through the archway into the next room, Chakotay froze in surprise, gawping around the room at the myriad of sights to take in. Shaking his head, he looked around the room to see where Kathryn had gone. Dorian had found seats for them, and waved over at the commander to get him to join them on chairs right at the front of the audience which was laid out in a large square. Chakotay rushed over, weaving through the other guests who were all trying to find a seat, and then finally reached them as the lights all suddenly went out and curious music began to play.

Bathed in pitch blackness, Kathryn reached out a hand to find Chakotay in the dark and guide him to his seat next to her. She couldn’t help but notice that Dorian Gray seemed increasingly eager to be close to her, and she also made a mental note that his proximity wasn’t bothering her like it usually would. It was as if all her inhibitions had melted away, leaving behind only a primal desire for enjoyment and pleasure. This feeling ran up her spine, causing her to shiver. With Chakotay now seated beside her, she leaned over and kissed his neck, enjoying the fact that nobody could see them in the dark.

“You’d better pay attention,” Dorian whispered. “I’d hate for you to miss it.”

Kathryn sat up straight again, trying to concentrate on the stage before her. She kept her eyes fixed directly ahead, even as Chakotay’s hand found its way to her thigh, holding her gently through her long skirts. She was about to whisper something provocative to him when, quite without warning, a harsh, bright spotlight flickered on to bathe the very centre of the stage. With her eyes already trained on the spot, it took her only a fraction of a second to adjust and perceive the figure that was now standing at centre stage. Her mind was racing as the person’s face became instantly recognisable, despite the odd clothing they were wearing.

“Chakotay, is that… Harry Kim!?”


End file.
